fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Rabbit vs. The Vegetabully
Roger Rabbit vs. The Vegetabully is a game released exclusively for the Sega STARS. It serves as a direct sequel to the 1988 Disney/Ambin film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Developed by Copy-Ability-Studios, the game is the first video game based on the film since the 1991 Game Boy video game of the same name and the first new piece of Roger Rabbit media since Gary K Wolf's 2013 novel Who Wacked Roger Rabbit?. Plot Our Story Begins... After the events of the film, Roger Rabbit is congratulated by all of Toontown for thwarting the schemes of the villainous Judge Doom, and thus, Maroon Cartoon Studios has agreed to allow Roger Rabbit to take the day off from work. Roger is excited to spend his much-needed day off watching some of his cartoons on television, but instead he ends up watching a news report covering the mysterious disappearance of Toontown's vegetables. Roger doesn't seem too worried at first, but soon discovers all the carrots in his refrigerator appeared to have vanished completely. Roger cannot bear to have his day off knowing that whoever stole Toontown's vegetables also stole his carrots, and since carrots are his all-time favorite food (as they are obviously the favorite food of most cartoon rabbits), he takes the initiative to find the culprit responsible for robbing Toontown of its healthiest snacks, and recruits his old toon friend Baby Benny the Cab to help out. A Toon from Outer Space Roger and Benny soon come face-to-face with a toon named Ruby Rubberhose. Ruby tells Roger that the villain responsible for stealing all of Toontown's vegetables is named the Vegetabully, and she had received a message to her home planet, Neptune, regarding Vegetabully's plot to force toons to eat meat instead of vegetables. Roger welcomes Ruby to Toontown and accepts her offer to help him and Benny take down the Vegetabully. Little does Roger know, however, that Ruby appears to have a dark side... Where House? The trio explore the toon world together in search for the missing vegetables, from the magical fairy tale-esque wonders of Storybook Kingdom to the sunken depths of Toonlantis. Along the way, they discover clues that point to where the vegetables are being kept. Each clue fits like a puzzle piece and when all the pieces are put together they soon learn the existence of Vegetabully's warehouse of stolen vegetables. Our heroes attempt to infiltrate the warehouse, and although they barely escape Vegetabully's henchmen, they are able to free some of the imprisoned toon vegetables. Suddenly, an old film projector starts up, and a short cartoon starring Vegetabully is played. The trio watches the cartoon and learns that Vegetabully has taken over D.I.P. Industries and plans on dipping the remaining stolen vegetables unless the toons agree to eat meat forever! Fortunatley, with toon logic on their side, Roger and the gang are able to go inside the film projector and end up in the world of the cartoon. The Plot Twist of Doom! The trio then make it to D.I.P. Industries, where they discover that Vegetabully is actually none other than.... Judge Doom?! Roger is rather confused, as Judge Doom was dipped in the Acme Factory, but Doom explains he is a doppleganger of the actual Judge Doom that had been created so the real deal would be dipped and the copy would carry out the next phase in his scheme, which was to steal vegetables to slowly lure Roger into a trap that will result in Toontown and Marvin Acme's will being destroyed once and for all! To make matters worse, Ruby Rubberhose is also revealed to have been in cahoots with Judge Doom and had been hired to pickpocket Roger without him realizing and retrieve Acme's will, which Roger had been carrying around in his pocket the whole time. Roger is forced to fight Ruby and get back the will. However, upon doing so, a giant claw grabs D.I.P. Industries and takes it to outer space. Ruby begs Roger to hand her the will, but Roger, after realizing who Ruby really is, refuses and vows to keep Acme's will safe for the sake of Toontown. However, Ruby explains the real reason she had been working with Judge Doom was to save her Toontown, Neptunetown, from being dipped by doing exactly what Judge Doom wanted. Roger and Ruby head to Neptunetown only to see it has been significantly dipped. Roger and Ruby meet up with Judge Doom and attempt to give him Marvin Acme's will in exchange for sparing the lives of the toons of Neptunetown. Judge Doom reveals he always intended on dipping Neptunetown with or without the will, and that he only asked Ruby to help because he knew she was gullible enough and desperate to do anything for her homeworld. Ruby and Roger go through a set of challenges and at last are ready to fight Judge Doom in an epic final showdown.... ......only for the judge to poof into a cloud of dust. New Neptunetown Afterwards, Roger and Ruby work together and rebuild Neptunetown and Roger paints a door to Toontown that Ruby can use anytime she wants to visit him and his friends (and vice versa). Gameplay Roger Rabbit vs. The Vegetabully is a 2D sidescroller with traditionally hand-drawn graphics similar to Cuphead, Wario Land: Shake It! and DuckTales Remastered. Roger Rabbit control scheme is reminiscent of Super Mario Bros.; he can run with the press of the dash button and jump on the heads of enemies to gain extra height, though this does not defeat all enemies. The main objective of the game is to collect all the toon vegetables that have been stolen by the Vegetabully. Carrots are Roger Rabbit's all-time favorite vegetable, and therefore serve as the most important collectible in the entire game. Whenever Roger picks up a carrot, it is stored in his overalls, and he can pull out a carrot at any time. Carrots are incredibly versatile and can be used for a number of things. Initially, Roger can only throw carrots at enemies to defeat them or stick one onto a wall to gain extra height, but he will soon learn to eat carrots into different shapes such as keys (which are needed to open chests and locked doors) and weapons needed to take down larger enemies and some bosses. Roger Rabbit, being a toon, can squash and stretch his body in numerous ways, akin to the transformation abilities of the Wario Land games. For example, by squeezing through a ringer, Roger can use his flattened body to access hard to reach areas and glide from one platform to another. Unlike most platformers, Roger has a life meter but not a health bar, and therefore under most normal circumstances cannot permanently die; when Roger comes into contact with a particular hazards, such as a bed of spikes or electricity, he simply respawns to the nearest checkpoint. The only hazard that will destroy him, however, is the Dip. Whether being splashed with Dip or completely submerged, Roger will disintegrate into a puddle of paint. A "Game Over" screen will follow and the player will have to start the level from the beginning unless the player has collected an animation cel of Roger, which serves as an extra life. Roger Rabbit isn't the only toon the player can assume the role of, however. Roger's new friend Ruby Rubberhose can utilize her elasticity to an even more incredible degree than any other Earth toon. Benny the Cab can use tire power-ups that help him overcome hazardous terrain such as spikes. There are locked chests that contain goodies such as alternate costumes and skins for Roger and friends to wear. Ratings Roger Rabbit vs the Vegetabully features a rating system which grades how well the player did in a level. Characters Playable Levels Similarities to Who Censored Roger Rabbit? Despite obviously being based on the 1988 film adaptation, the game borrows some elements from Gary K. Wolf's 1981 novel it is based on, Who Censored Roger Rabbit?. Once Upon a Thomas DLC Roger Rabbit vs The Vegetabully has downloadable content pack that ties in with the Once Upon a Thomas: A Thomas & Friends Movie. The DLC pack features new levels based on the film, such as Sodor Symphonies. The pack also adds a new Sir Topham Hatt costume for Roger Rabbit to wear as well as a Winston skin for Benny the Cab. Pre-Release and Unused Content Scrapped Post-Credits Cutscene There were plans to include a post credits scene showing a group of toon weasels using a mulitplane camera to bring back Judge Doom, which would set the stage for the graphic novel Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom, though it was cut for unknown reasons. Scrapped Characters Spinel, a character from Steven Universe that is inspired by 1930's cartoons, was meant to appear as a playable character instead of Ruby Rubberhose. However, her appearance was scrapped due to concerns regarding whether or not fans of the show would buy the game just to see Spinel. Trivia * This is the very first time characters from Who Framed Roger Rabbit are seen interacting with characters from Bonkers, a Saturday Morning cartoon series that is very loosely inspired by the movie. There is even an alternate skin for Roger that is based on Bonkers D. Bobcat. * This game reveals exactly where in Toontown Roger Rabbit lives in: 81 Surly Street (the 81 being a reference to the year in which Who Censored Roger Rabbit? was first published). * Ruby Rubberhose, a new character introduced in this game, was originally created by Copy-Ability-Studios' frequent collaborator 'BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 '''for his cancelled fan game ''Son of Super Mario. After BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 abandoned the project, Copy-Ability-Studios decided to reuse the character because she reminded him of a cartoon character. As such, Ruby is the only original character not to have been created by Copy-Ability-Studios. * The game features many callbacks to obscure cartoon characters, Who Framed Roger Rabbit-related media, and other moments in animation history: ** Most of the characters have been designed with the classic "pie eyes" look of cartoons from the late 20's and early 30's. ** The Toonlantis level "Wet Nurse Hospital" is a reference to the Roger Rabbit shorts Tummy Trouble and The Wet Nurse; although the latter short does not exist, a poster for it was created as a prop for the Who Framed Roger Rabbit film. ** Roger Rabbit's residence, Surly Street, is named after Surly Squirrel, a character from animated film The Nut Job. Gallery Promotional Artwork Category:Roger Rabbit